I told you i'd come
by Sammei1998
Summary: Andy is home after a long UC op, with in the first couple hours of being back something goes wrong... If you want to suggest something to be in my next chapter leave it in the review box and ill do my best to add it in
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own rookie blue.**

**This is a spin off from the preview I saw of rookie blue.**

**After Andy gets back from Dakota someone comes to visit her and she is met with a surprise.**

Andy walked back into the station with Nick at her side. She could feel people watching her. The take down went well with the exception that one of the men-John- they were taking down found out she was a cop and escaped with only 5 words to say; "I will hunt you down" with his promise John had cut her arm, so it would leave a scar and so she wouldn't forget what he had said. No one knew what john had said to her. She was worried that if she told Frank what John had said Frank would send someone to keep an eye on her. Andy had already had a life full of cops watching her every move since her dad was a very highly respected cop… that is until he started drinking.

Andy tried to keep her mind off of the whole John thing by carefully debriefing everyone. She had purposely kept out the part about John. She hoped that no one would notice that she stopped and stuttered. Thankfully no one did notice except the one person that she hoped the most didn't… Sam.

After many hours of debriefing Frank finally let them go home. Nick had offered her a ride home which she denied. Andy had told him that he should try to fix things with Gail. Nick was hesitant but finally gave in. Andy smiled to him and watched him walk out. Andy knew that she would have to face Sam so she decided on sooner rather then later. She took a deep breath and walked to where she saw him go. Andy was about to walk into the break room when she saw Sam and another woman glued to his face. "Great" she thought. Well it had been 6 months, but she still hoped that he was still in love with her as much as she was in love with him. Andy quickly turned around and walked out of the station.

Andy didn't want to cry in the station she knew that someone would see her and then it would be clear that she wasn't ready to come back to work. She forced herself not to run away from what she just saw, to 'play it cool' but she knew she couldn't. Instead she ran, ran all the way back home before plunking herself down and crying on her floor beside her door. She hadn't known how long she had been on the floor before she heard a knock on the door. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now Trac" she sobbed.

'Open the door Andy" a familiar voice called.

**Many more chapters to come :) please leave a review for my story... this is my first so tell me what you think! sorry its so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Sam-

Sam saw the scar on Andy's arm, "if I ever find John I am going to kick his ass for what he did to the woman I love-used to love" Sam thought. Who was Sam kidding? Everyone knew he was still in love with Andy, but he was determined to stop. He thought Marlo would be the safest way to get over An-McNally. Sam wasn't sure if Marlo could tell how much he still loved Andy. Sam kept on telling himself "Marlo doesn't deserve to be lied to, I either stop loving Andy or I break up with Marlo" Sam thought he had said it in his head but by the way Marlo was looking at him her was sure that he didn't. "Marlo I" she stopped him. "Sam its ok, I think we both knew that we were only together because we both needed someone to talk to" she gave him a half smile. Sam was grateful for a friend like Marlo. Once she realized Sam was still deeply in love with Andy she couldn't stand in their way. "Sam" Marlo paused. "I only ask you one thing" Sam looked confused but he couldn't deny the only thing she wanted from him. "What ever you want Marlo" Sam smiled at her waiting for her to ask him what ever she wanted to know.

"Sam the only thing I want is… I want you to kiss me one last time" Sam gave her a smile and came closer to her. He planted a kiss squarely on her lips. And then another on her forehead. When he pulled his head up to kiss her forehead he saw Andy bolt out of the break room. "Shit, Marlo I need to go" Sam ran out of the room and looked around trying to find out where she went. "She's probably with Traci" Sam thought. As Sam went to Traci's office he found Traci sitting alone. She was giving Sam the death stare.

"What do _you_ want _S_warek?" Traci growled. "Traci where is Andy?" Sam was in a hurry he didn't care how mad Traci was he needed to find Andy and quick. "Oh I don't know, maybe she bolted after she saw you and Marlo kissing?" Traci asked sarcastically. Sam looked supersized. I mean he shouldn't he did kiss Marlo and he was in the break room. He had thought they were alone but I guess Andy didn't mind spreading the new to everyone. "Andy told you?" He asked sounding a little ticked off. Traci laughed; Sam didn't know what was so funny. Nothing that has been said in the last 5 minutes has the slightest amount of humor. "No, she didn't have to, I was coming to give her a hug when I saw you two" Sam felt dumb, of course Andy couldn't have been the only one to see the two of them, even if she had been the only one she wouldn't tell people about it.

"You Sam Swarek are an arrogant ass whole" Sam head shot up to Traci. Traci had never been this way toward him. "Traci I broke up with Marlo" Traci looked a little ashamed now but she still held her ground. "Oh so you broke up with her and then made out with her?" "No, no, no Traci, Marlo asked me to do one thing before it was officially over" Traci didn't seem to understand but Sam really didn't care at the moment. "She asked me to kiss her one last time, Traci I need to see her where did she go?" Sam looked at Traci; Traci knew he was telling the truth. She could see the raw emotion on his face. "She went home, go Sam now!" Sam smiled at Traci then ran through the door of the station before flooring it to Andy's apartment. When Sam raced up the stairs he ran right to her door and knocked fiercely. "Trac, I'm not in the mood to talk" she sobbed. Sam's heart broke into a million pieces. He did it again; he broke her heart all over again.

"Open the door Andy" he called. Andy open the door drenched in tears and it didn't help that it had been raining all night. "What, do you want to rub in how you moved on, I get it Sam I do, I left and now you moved on" Sam looked at Andy and forgot everything he was going to say. So instead he walked away. "I'm an Idiot" he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

-Andy-

Andy could not believe what he just did. "Come on really? Come to my door and then say nothing before turn and walk away?" she thought. Andy was sad just a few minutes before and now she was mad at Sam. "He has some nerve showing up here after what I just saw him do, and then walk away from me" she thought. "Who runs away from people now?" she almost laughed at that. He had told her that she always runs away after she came back from her trip while she was suspended. As Andy's thoughts drifted back to Sam she slowly fell asleep only to dream about him in the night.

"_I love you Andy" Sam called. "I love you too Sam!" Andy ran to Sam only to be pushed out of the way by a woman that looked about 4 years older than she was. Andy fell back as she gazed up at Sam now kissing this mystery woman. Sam pulled away from the woman them looked down at Andy. Sam laughed at Andy. Andy felt anger pulse through her as she stood up and tapped Sam on the shoulder. He slowly turned around now with a frown on his face. "What's wrong McNally, did that hurt your feelings?" he asked changing his frown to a grin. "Not as much as you're going to be hurt when I do this!" Andy swung her fist in the air and crushed it into his face sending him through the wall. Andy laughed to her self as she heard someone calling her name softly. "Andy, Andy are you awake?"_

Andy woke up to the sound of Nicks voice. When she sat up she saw him coming down her stairs from her room. "Wow Andy you look like shit" He laughed. Andy didn't look amused. She stretched her back and held out a hand for Nick to pull her up. "Well nice to see you to Nick" she laughed. "Andy did you sleep on the floor?" Nick asked. Andy smiled and looked at him; she knew that Nick knew something had happened. Andy would most likely spend the day being grilled by Nick about what happened so she thought it would be easier to tell him now.

By the time Andy finished telling Nick what happened he was hugging her letting her get it all out. A couple minutes after Andy stopped crying she realized that Nick was supposed to talk to Gail yesterday. "Nick" Andy started "how are you and Gail?

Nick looked at Andy and then back to the floor. "Gail punched me in the eye" Nick laughed. Andy's mouth hung open. She hadn't noticed the bruise directly under his eye.

"Oh my gosh Nick I'm so sorry" Andy laughed. Just as Nick was about to say something else Andy's phone went off. Andy's stomach began to turn. She was torn between wanting Sam to call and wanting him to leave her alone. Andy sighed and looked at her phone. "Thank god, its Traci" she thought. "Hi Traci" Andy got up and walked to her bedroom. "How did last night go, are you and Sam good now?" Andy nearly choked.

Andy thought about last night. "Yea" she thought "it went great". Andy started laughing.

"Andy?" Traci asked. "Trac, I opened the door I told him that I get that he moved on I cried and he left with out saying anything" For a minute Traci didn't speak. "Andy, he only kissed Marlo because that was what she asked him to do" Andy didn't know what she meant, ok so 'Marlo' wanted Sam to kiss her. They were dating so. "I don't understand" Andy did the opposite of what she is known for. She didn't over think; Sam kissed Marlo that usually means that they are dating. "Damn it Andy, the one time you should have over thought it you don't" Andy gasped at Traci had told her. Traci was her best friend why would she say that to her? "Andy Sam broke up with her and the one thing she asked for was for him to kiss her one last time" Andy gasped again realizing that she under thought the one thing she should have over thought. Sam kissing someone in the station, that was really un-like him. But he did move on, weather it was trying to get over me or not he still moved on. "Traci he dated someone else, if I hadn't come back he would still be dating her" Andy was on the verge of crying again when Traci spoke again "Andy you know he loves you, but you do have a point though… Andy lets go for a run tomorrow ok?" Traci felt so bad for Andy, her heart had been ripped out so many times she couldn't bear to see her like this anymore. Andy couldn't hold it much longer. "Uh o... Ok Traci …bye" Andy sat down and cried. She heard Nick call for her but she didn't respond she was too far away in her shell. "Andy?" Nick called again. "Andy where are you?" He yelled. "Andy, what's wrong now, I thought you were past crying and now moving to laughing at that jack ass"

Nick sat down beside Andy and pulled her in for a hug. "It's going to be ok, _you're _going to be ok" Nick smiled at Andy. Andy was so lucky to have a friend like Nick the only problem is that when ever they were around each other in public people assume they have a thing. When they were undercover it was one thing but now it's just annoying. The first time someone told them they made a cute couple they burst out laughing. Nick and Andy had a really close brother sister relationship.

Andy spent the next few hours watching movies and laughing with Nick. Nick had acted as her brother that she never had. At one point he suggested that she 'start her crazy cat lady collection'. Nick was joking when he said it but Andy kind of liked the idea. "Andy I was kidding" Nick laughed. "Yea I know but Nick, I'm lonely and I think I could use a cuddle buddy" Andy looked at Nick; she could tell that he was going to crack a joke as he so often does. "Are you talking about a pet for a snuggle buddy or are you talking about me?" Nick laughed. Nick just had a way about him that no matter what they were talking about he could make a joke of it. It suddenly accrued to Andy that Nick has spent the past 3 days since they got back with her. "Nick, you have to talk to Gail again" Nicks smile had faded to a frown. "Andy when she punched me she told me she didn't want to talk to me anymore because she thinks we are in a relationship" Nick looked at Andy. Nicks face was serious but Andy was trying not to laugh. Andy stood up and walked to her room to retrieve her phone. "What are you doing?" Nick asked. Andy held out her pointer finger signaling to hold on as she dialed a number into the phone. "Hello?" a voice answered. "Gail Nick and I aren't dating, I don't feel that way about him" Andy pleaded.

Gail was speechless or maybe she hung up Andy wasn't sure. "Gail?" Andy asked. "Andy… can you ask Nick to meet me at the penny tonight at 7?" Gail asks.

"Yes, I'll make sure he'll be there" Nick looked at Andy confused. "What did you do Andy?" Nick asked. "I, Andy McNally got the Gail Peck to give you a chance" Andy smiled at Nick. "I owe you Andy" Nick smiled back. "Go Nick get ready, I told her you would meet her at the penny at 7 sharp" Nick hurried to grab his things and rushed to the door. Nick opened the door and stood there for a minute. Nick motioned for Andy to come near him. "I love you so much right now Andy" Nick said. Andy smiled at Nick and gave him a hug. Nick pulled back from Andy and smiled at her for a minute before planting a kiss on the top of her head. As Nick walked away from the door Andy could see the top of someone's head as they hurried down the stairs. "Wonder who that was" Andy thought. Nick looked back at Andy with a great-full smile. "Go Nick your going to be late" Andy laughed.

When Andy got back inside she couldn't help but notice how Nick is happy because he is getting a second chance, Chris is happy with his son and girl friend, Gail is going to be happy, Traci is happy with Leo and Leo's dad and Dov is in the dating world. Oliver is trying again at his marriage, Noelle and Frank are happy with their child even Luke has a new girlfriend. Everyone is happy except her.

"This is it" Andy thought, "I am going to go buy myself a kitten"

Andy was getting very excited; she has always wanted a kitten ever since 10 minutes ago.

"Hum..." Andy thought, "I better call Trac and ask to bring Leo along with me"

Andy picked up her phone and dialed Traci's number. "Is this detective Traci Nash?" Andy asked in a man voice. "This is she" Traci replied. Andy had to hold in her laughter, who says 'this is she' anymore? "Well if you ever want to see your son Leo again your going to have to let him come with me to pick out a kitten" Andy said, her man voice fainting near the end of the sentence. Traci laughed "Sure, what time?" Andy thought for a minute. "Well considering I haven't seen my god son since I got back I was hoping that you would let me take him now and he could stay over night since it's a Friday" Traci didn't even have to think about it. If there was one person she trusted most with her baby boy (even though he's 7) it would be Andy. "Ok but Andy" Traci paused, "how are you?" Andy's heart dropped. She had been doing so well when people didn't talk about Sam but I guess you either get over it Salk for the rest of your life. "I'm better when people don't talk to me about it" Andy said. "Hey Andy," Traci paused, "do you want my advise?" Andy could only wonder what Traci was about to say maybe; 'cry once then be done with it' or 'talk to him Andy'. "Andy the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else" Traci chuckled. Andy wasn't in the mood to laugh about something like that. Whether she liked it or not Andy knew she was still very much in love with Sam. But for now her she would rebuild the wall that protects her heart and never would she admit to anyone about how she felt about Sam…ever. "Wait Andy how going to get there and back?" Traci asked. "I'll just borrow my dad's car" Andy responded. Traci had forgotten that Andy's dad had a car, she felt so stupid for asking. "Trac I have to pick some stuff up at the station so I'll take a cab to my dads to pick up the car then I'll pick up Leo and I'll drop by ok?" Andy asked. "Sure buddy" Traci laughed.

When Andy picked up Leo he practically trampled her with his hug. "Auntie Andy what are you doing here?" Leo asked. "Didn't mommy tell you?" Andy asked. "I am taking you to the pet store to help me pick out a kitten and then you're going to spend the night at your favorite Aunties house with her new kitten… if you want to that is" Leo had a big grin on his face then ran down the hall to his room dragging Andy behind him. Somewhere in the pit of Andy's stomach she knew that someday she wanted a child of her own. And she knew that she didn't want it with anyone else but the one man she knew that she would never have again…. Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you want me to include any of your ideas for my next chapter leave it in the review and I'll do my best**. **Also I will be changing it up a bit and instead of doing one chapter Sam then the next Andy I will include both peoples perspectives in each. This is my way of trying to make each chapter longer**

-Sam-

When I walked back into the station the next morning I was ambushed by Traci. "What he hell did you do?" Traci was furious at Sam. Sam was supposed to go see Andy and make it better, but now Andy was crying alone in her apartment. "Well Sam I'm waiting for your explanation!" Sam looked sad; he wasn't in the mood to talk. He had an erg to blame it on Andy some how but there was no way to, he went to talk to her and when she started to talk he chickened out and left. "I…" Sam paused, "I got scared and left"

Traci didn't look pleased. "Did she say anything?" Sam didn't know at the moment if Traci knew the answer to that, he hoped she didn't so he lied. "No, I left before going to the door" Sam tried to brush it off like nothing happened but Traci just wasn't letting it happen. "You liar I called her and she told me what she said; now my question is why didn't you tell her you broke up with Marlo?" Sam was dumbfounded, why hadn't he thought that Traci would know about Andy, Traci and Andy are best friends they share everything. "Traci I just couldn't talk to her" Traci looked at Sam, she had had enough of Sam's petty excuses about why he couldn't talk to Andy, or even be in the same room as her "Traci she really doesn't want to talk to me" Traci almost laughed, Traci knew Andy better if she really wanted Sam to leave she would have come out and said it but she didn't, or at least she didn't think she did. "Did she tell you to leave?" Traci asked calming her tone. Sam went deep into to thought, he replayed her exact words to him in his mind

_Flash back_

"What, do you want to rub in how you moved on, I get it Sam I do, I left and now you moved on"

_End of a very long flask back _

"No," Sam paused. "She never told me to leave" Sam hung his head low he knew it too, if Andy wanted him to leave she would have said so. "Shit Traci I have to go back" Traci looked at Sam again, she laughed. "Oh hell no, Sam you just got here, you will not leave in the beginning of our shift and hurt my best friend further" Sam was already half way out the door when Traci took hold of his arm "Sam at least wait until after shift" Traci shot Sam a pleading look. Sam couldn't go against her, she was most likely right though Sam would only go there and be called back into work and that would only make him look like more of a prick. Sam Sighed and looked at Traci again "Ok, Traci I will wait until after shift but you have to promise not to call her and tell her that I'm going to go over again, if she knows I'm coming she will only pretend not to be there" Traci looked unsure but reluctantly agreed.

The rest of their shift went as planned. Andy and Nick were not at work but that was understandable because they were each given a week off because of the undercover work they just came back from. Sam was worried sick of what Andy might be doing or what she is thinking of his appearance at her house last night what ever the case he will make it right.

Sam was getting more and more nervous as he got closer to Andy's house but he promised himself he would not again because if he did, if you were to look at who walked away from who in numbers they were equal; 2 to 2.

Sam debated with himself weather to wait to go up or do it now until he got fed up with all the options he thought of; he go up, he could leave, he could call, he could wait until they were at work, he could give up or he could wait for her to make the first move.

"Enough is enough" he thought. "I am going to go see her now".

Sam was almost up the stairs to her apartment when he heard Collins "I so much right now Andy" Sam's heart dropped. He had thought that Collins and Andy were just friends but he should have known better, 6 months with a man in deep cover it didn't take a scientist to figure out they most likely hooked up and started a relationship which they obviously carried home. "No hurry Nick your going to be late" Sam heard Andy say.

"Shit" Sam thought. Sam hurried down the stairs and headed straight to the penny where he could drown his sorrows. When he went into the penny he saw Peck in the same seat she was in when Andy and Collins left.

"Peck" he said as he made his way over to her. If Sam saw them together then Peck had the right to know what is going on… or so he thought at least.

"Well Peck it seems Collins and Andy- erg McNally are keeping each other company" Sam said.

Peck raised her eye brows at him and cracked a smile. In her mind she thought that Sam deserved to think that his one truth love is with hers, with all Sam put Andy through Gail thought that it would be fun to fool around with him until Nick got there. "Oh it seems so" Gail had to hold in the laughter. "It's a shame, I was hoping I would catch Nick here but if he is over there then maybe I should show Andy the left hook I have been working on" Gail grinned at Sam who looked like he was confused. Gail laughed as she saw Nick walk in. "Relax Swarek, Nick went over to see how she was doing no thanks to you, she called me and told me that nothing happened between them and I asked her to tell Nick toy meet me here" Gail laughed as she embraced Nick in a hug. "Swarek" Nick started. "I think it's about time you call Andy" Sam looked over at Nick before he pulled out his phone. Sam looked at Nick again "Your right Collins I should"

Sam walked out of the Penny and dialed Andy's number. It took 3 times for her to pick up. "What do you want Swarek" Andy asked angrily. "Look Andy I know it was dumb of me to think that I was going to move on by dating someone else but there was nothing else I could do" There was a long silence before Andy spoke. Sam jumped in his car and put the phone on speaker. "Sam you broke my heart" Andy whispered. That broke Sam's heart, he could tell that she was muffling back tears. "Andy I broke up with Marlo because I needed to fix things with you, you are who I always wanted and I always will…" Sam paused. "Can I come up?" Sam asked as he pulled into her apartment building parking lot. "Ok" Andy answered as she hung up the phone.

Sam sprinted up the stairs and knocked on Andy's door. Andy let him in and then they sat on opposite couches. "Sam you broke my heart" Andy said again.

"Well you got me back" Sam responded. Andy's eyes filled with tears. Sam didn't know why she was starting to cry again until he thought about what he told her.

"No Andy that's not what I meant" Sam tried to smile. Sam was about to speak again when he heard someone calling for Andy.

"Aunt Andy where did you go?" The little voice asked. "I'm out in the living room with Uncle Sammy Leo" with that Leo ran to Sam enveloping him in a hug. "Uncle Sammy what are you doing here?" Leo asked. "Well Leo I was actually going to ask if Aunt Andy wanted to go on a real date with me tomorrow after work" Sam looked over at Andy. Andy looked like she had just woken up. "Sam I" She paused.

Andy looked at the two men that were sitting happily on her couch, one with a big grin (Leo) and the other wearing pleading eyes as if they were calling to her, she just couldn't say no. "Ok Sam, but we are not done, we will talk about this tomorrow" Andy paused. "Right now we have to go back to bed because we have a big day tomorrow right Leo?" Leo grinned brightly at Andy. "Yea!"

Sam was happy that she agreed to go on a date; she even said she needed to go to because tomorrow would be a big day or at least that was what he thought until Leo spoke again "Yea did Aunt Andy tell you?" Leo paused, "I am helping her pick put a kitten tomorrow!" Sam was shocked he thought Andy was excited about the date but no she was apparently excited about her new arrival in her family. "Well" Sam paused "I should get going see you tomorrow at work".

Andy looked at Sam, "No, I have the day off". Sam looked at Andy and frowned. "Ok... then…" Sam said as he looked at his watch "I will see you tomorrow at 8 sharp" Sam got up and gave Leo another hug and kissed Andy on the cheek. Sam's smile carried him home as he dove into the land of dreams.

Andy's day went fast; Leo and her got up early and headed to the animal shelter to pick out a kitten. Leo pointed to small kitten that had red fur but the most beautiful blue eyes.

After that Andy filled out the papers and took her new kitten home. Leo had wanted to name her ginger because of her red fur, Andy looked between the two of them before telling Leo that if that was what he wanted to name her kitten then so be it.

When Traci picked up Leo she noticed something was different in her friend. "What's up Andy?" Traci asked, her parental side coming out. Leo laughed and Traci looked at him. "Leo" Traci paused. "Do you know why Andy is so happy?" Leo giggled and nodded. "Aunt Andy has a date with Uncle Sammy!" Leo squealed. Traci looked back at Andy who was now blushing. "Well then, go get ready and tell me the details when I see you at work tomorrow" With that Traci was out the door and walking down the stairs with Leo.

Andy looked over at her clock which told her she had 20 minutes until Sam picked her up. Andy was in her favorite black dress and had her hair curled. Andy stood up with her back to the door while she was putting on her earrings when she heard a knock on the door. "It's open" she yelled. She was still putting her earrings on when a voice spoke. "I told you I'd come" Andy was frozen in fear. It was two minutes later when she turned around and saw the man who had put the cut in her arm. "John?" Andy asked in fear. She could feel a tear slip down her face as he came closer. "Well hello Andrea" John smiled at her as he got closer and closer. Andy tried to back away to grab her phone but he was to fast. John grabbed Andy by one arm and covered her mouth with the other. Andy saw her door open so she struggled to get free. Andy jumped toward the door but only just missed as she felt John grab her again. "Get away from me Joh" Andy stopped as John pulled away grinning at her. Andy felt massive pain somewhere at her side as she placed her hand on her abdomen. Andy pulled her hand away looking down at it she saw blood. John laughed and left her in her apart me carefully closing the door.

Andy stumbled trying to reach the door; she almost opened it when she sank to floor near her door. "Dam" she thought. "Really bad timing" Andy looked at her door that she was just centimeters to the left from. She hoped it would open and Sam would come charging in but instead the world faded away.

Sam was over happy when he strolled in to Andy's apartment building parking lot. Sam still had the key to her apartment building so he let himself in. As he walked up the stairs with a dozen roses in his arms a man came running down the steps. "Whoa there you ok?" Sam asked. The man didn't answer he just nodded and carried on. When Sam reached Andy's apartment he smiled to himself and knocked on the door. "Andy it's me" Sam called. Sam took a step back to make sure he was at the right door. "Andy?" Sam asked. Just as Sam was about to knock again when he dropped his keys. "Ops" he thought to himself. When Sam bent down to pick up his keys he saw blood coming from her door. Sam's heart sank. He quickly tugged out his phone. "Frank Best" "Frank send the ambulance to Andy's house there is blood coming from her apartment, I'm going in now Hurry!" Sam quickly ended the call with out even waiting for an answer. Sam thought the best option was to open the door with his key because he didn't want the door to fall to down and hurt her more. When Sam opened the door he saw Andy lying on the floor with her eyes closed. Her blood was draining fast and he needed to stop it… now.

Sam rushed to Andy "Andy wake up, I need you to wake up for me" Andy moaned and fluttered her eyes open. "Sam" Andy paused, "you're early" Sam looked at Andy again. "Andy you've been stabbed, do you know who did it?" Sam was holding back the tears. Andy could not see him this way no one could. "Yea John did it" Andy paused again before her eyes fluttered again and shut. "Andy stay with me I need you, I… I… I love you Andy" Andy's eyes opened again and she smiled at Sam. "I love you to" Andy smiled. "Andy keep talking to me" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam I'm fine, I am just so tired" Andy's eyes closed again. "Andy no!" This time Andy didn't open her eyes.

Sam could hear the sirens. He saw Frank rush in with the E.M.T.

Oliver was beside him.

Frank had gotten Sam's call after he finished parade. When Sam hung up Frank turned around and called everyone back to parade. Frank neglected to tell everyone which officer's house they were going to but once he announced the address the rookies and T.O's mouths flew open. All of the rookies were on duty except for Traci. Peck volunteered to pick her up. While everyone was filing out of the room Frank calls to the rookies. "You are going straight to the hospital except Peck, But Peck if get an word that you or Traci end up at the crime scene with out being asked there will be consequences"

Frank looked at the rookies. They all looked like they were going cry, Andy Frank wouldn't blame them if they did. Frank hurried the rookies along as he headed to McNally's apartment.

When Gail made it to Traci's she franticly knocked on the door. When Traci answered she saw the tears on Gail's face. "Gail, what's wrong?" "Traci, Andy is at the hospital" Gail paused. She started to cry. Gail never showed emotion for anyone so Traci knew something was really, really bad. "Gail what happened to her" Gail looked to the ground then back to Traci. "She was stabbed". Traci looked at Gail and started to cry.

The rest of the drive was filled with both of them reassuring the other that she would be ok.

There was more then 40 officers in the waiting area waiting to see if McNally would be alright. Sam had his head in his hands trying to cover up the tears that were slipping from his eyes. About 3 hours later a doctor came in.

"Mr. McNally?" Tommy got up and walked to the doctor.


	5. i really need help

Hey guys I know that making these kinds of chapters are annoying but I am really stumped on what to do for my next chapter… I have the big parts of the chapter figured out but not the stuff to in between. I hope to make a new chapter soon… if I get replies today I will work all night and hopefully get the chapter published by late tonight or early tomorrow.


End file.
